Puzzle Pieces
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: A young boy discovers magic is real. It leads him through a path of adventure and mystery.
1. Prologue

Puzzle Pieces

Prologue

Laertes looked up at both his parents' formal faces. The night before they'd been up arguing, though he hadn't heard what, but it made him uncomfortable and frightened; his parents hardly had ever fought. It seemed, however, they had reached some sort of conclusion, as they had called him to the table and were across from him with somber expressions.

His mother was nervous, he could tell because she kept brushing her red curls behind her ear, it was a habit she only did when she was nervous.

"Laertes, your mother and I, we…" His father began speaking.

"It's time you should know, kiddo."

Laertes looked at both of them confused. "Know what, exactly?"

His father glanced at his mother disapprovingly but didn't say anything to her; instead he turned to Laertes, the look on his face blank, as if trying to hide any reaction at all. "Well, Laertes, you…hmm…"

"You're a wizard." His mother said bluntly.

"What?"

"Well, we suspected…but—" His father started but got interrupted again.

"So you know all the fairytales we read you when you were little? About magic? They're real—well, sort of. My mum and dad were a witch and a wizard; it seems they passed that down to you." She gestured at him with a shaking hand.

"All of the strange things that happen around you…that's magic." His father explained.

"And well, the reason we needed to tell you, well, it's, well, I'll just let you see."

She pressed a piece of folded yellowed parchment toward him and then her hands went immediately under the table, her face tense.

Laertes took the paper, looking at it and then up at his parents confused, before opening his letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY_

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(_Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Flaunting,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Septima Vector

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hogwarts?" He asked looking up again at his parents a curious but impassioned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laertes looked around again, hoping beyond all hope that i this /i time he'd find platform 9 ¾, but he didn't. There was platform 10 and there was platform 9, but nothing in between. He wanted to ask the guard but he was to shy and to sure that the guard would laugh at him to actually do it. He watched the other people bustle around, paying the young boy no heed and it made him even more frustrated, with an angry sigh Laertes leaned back on the wall between 9 and 10, figuring he didn't see any other children yet anyway.

As he did, however, instead of being supported by solid wall he fell through. Tumbling backwards still holding on to his cart he suddenly found himself in a totally different world.

Laertes blinked, looking around confused. There, not far above him, was a sign in bright lettering that said platform 9 ¾. A very small smile spread across his face before he moved away from the doorway. Children and their parents were littered around the courtyard.

Feeling quite alone, Laertes pushed his cart closer to the bright scarlet train. All around him parents were saying good bye to their children, again he had an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

However, pressing down the abandonment he felt he got his things on the train and began walking awkwardly down the hall of the train, unsure of where to go or where to sit.

As he was, he watched two of his classmates, not looking much older than him, arguing very heavily. They both were red-heads and looked remarkably alike though one was a boy the other a girl. They both were so absorbed in their argument they didn't notice Laertes. He tried to side step them, but it was too late, they both rammed into him, knocking him over.

The girl, seeing him, immediately threw her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes wide and guilty looking. The boy however, took a much more frank approach.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there." He offered his hand down to Laertes who gladly took it. As he stood up the boy did not let go of his hand, instead began shaking it. "I'm Faux Weasley."

"Laertes, Laertes Flaunting."

By now the girl standing next to them had calmed down and she was reaching out to Laertes as well. Smiling slightly Laertes grasped her hand and shook it. "Gwyn Weasley" she supplied for him smiling back.

"So you are related…" he said quietly, almost more to himself then to them.

Gwyn nodded, "Yea, twins actually, it runs in the family." The three were than quiet for a moment, Laertes was unsure of what to say, but luckily Gwyn broke the tense silence.

"Would you like to sit with us?" She asked quite cheerfully, flipping her curly red hair over her shoulder. Laertes almost gapped at them, but nodded, more grateful then he could even vocalize. "Great!" She nearly punched the air but seemed to think better of it and grasped his elbow instead. "We're sitting down this way with two of our cousins. Come on!" With that she led him down the hall, Faux behind him, to a nice compartment with two other people in it.

One was a much older boy; the other looked their age, both of them had the same red hair as Gwyn and Faux. Gwyn slide the door open and nearly dragged Laertes in with her. Faux paid no mind to them and nearly jumped into the space next to the older boy.

"Hello Gwyn, who's this?" The older boy asked looking at Laertes with almost twinkling misty eyes. Laertes felt a bit uncomfortable under the boy's piercing gaze.

"This is Laertes, Laertes this is my cousin Peter," and before Laertes could even say something in response she'd drug him over to the open seats next to the other boy. "And this is another cousin, Lance. Here sit." She pressed him down in the seat and then took the spot next to him.

Laertes still bit uncomfortable just nodded and put his hands in his lap and looked down at the floor. Faux, however, was the one to bring Laertes out of his uncomfortable pose.

"Are you a first year then?" he asked pointedly.

Laertes looked up and nodded. "Yah, I well, I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I got my letter, apparently my mum's parents were a witch and a wizard…but I didn't know anything about it."

Gwyn was the one that spoke next. "Your muggle-born then? That's so cool! Our mum is, but our dad is pure-blood; so I guess…we're half-bloods you know?"

Laertes looked at her confused. "No, I don't actually…" he felt kind of stupid admitting it, but Gwyn seemed to take it all in stride.

"Well muggle-born means your mum and dad were both muggles, you know, no magic ability at all; pure-blood means both your parents were a witch and a wizard. And then a half-blood is when one of them is a muggle and the other is magical." Laertes nodded, doing his best to understand. "We're half-blood because our mum is muggle-born and our dad isn't; Peter is a pure-blood cause his mum and dad were too, and Lance, well he's complicated, or so Mum says."

For the first time the other boy their age moved, he looked uncomfortable about the subject but didn't say anything. Gwyn, however, paid him no heed. "So it's your first year then?" Again Laertes nodded. "Ours and Lance's too! Peter's a seventh year though…Although I'm sure it's much more exciting for you, we've got cousins and an older brother that already goes. So for us it's just a relief to finally be going…how's it for you?"

Laertes thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I'm really nervous…I didn't even know magic was real until this July…so, I don't know, I'm excited…I guess."

Faux actually went to respond but before he could their compartment door swung open and two boys stepped in, again they had red hair.

"Peter!" One of them nearly yelled, rushing over to the oldest boy. "Quick! Quick the stash!"

The other boy came in and nearly sat on Laertes before Gwyn yelled. "Arthur! Watch it!"

He turned around and smiled, as if just seeing her for the first time. "Gwynie! My baby sister! Awww look at you all grown up and sittin' on the twain? Is this your new boyfriend?" He asked suddenly pressing himself between them, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

Gwyn made a face and pushed out from under his arm. "No! He's a friend. His name is Laertes. Now what are you and Sirius doing?"

He made a loud smacking noise as he kissed her wetly on the cheek, ruffling her hair. "Nothing that concerns you little sister." As he said this the boy called Sirius apparently got what he wanted because he began to head toward the door and Arthur got up to do the same.

"Can I help?" Faux piped in looking at the other two hopefully. The boy named Sirius turned around and gave a mischievous smile.

"Nope, sorry cos. Better luck next time!" And with that the two were gone. Faux had a frown on his face and Gwyn was still rubbing hard at the cheek Arthur had kissed.

"Who were they?" Laertes asked, confused by the almost tornado effect the two had left in their path; it was the quiet Lance that answered him.

"That was Sirius and Arthur, Arthur is their brother, they're third years. Everyone likes them, but they get in trouble a lot, my dad told me to stay away from them."

Peter laughed, the eerie blue eyes glittering. "Lance your father tells you that about nearly all of us."

Lance suddenly looked insulted, "not everyone! He said I could be around Hamlet! Or you!"

Peter actually seemed surprised by this and the eerie twinkle immediately left his eye, making Laertes wonder if he'd been purposefully doing it. "Really, Uncle Percy said you could hang around me?" Peter's voice no longer held the aloof tone it had before, making Laertes sure he'd purposefully been strange before; instead his voice was surprised and almost flattered.

Laertes was confused. "Why does it matter, aren't you cousins anyway?"

"Well yes…" Faux said carefully, "but Uncle Percy, well, he…"

"He is very different from the rest of the family." Peter finished his voice still very clear.

"Oh…" Laertes couldn't think of anything else to say, but then unthinking, "how many cousins do you all have?" He directed the question toward Gwyn, as she seemed the most talkative.

He was right, as soon as he'd asked a huge grin appeared on her face as she turned to better look at him. "Well, there's what 16 of us?" She glanced at Faux for clarification.

"No, 17, unless we're counting us too, then there's 21."

Laertes eyes boggled, "21?"

Faux smiled, "yea. Well there's our family, with four of us. We have a little sister MJ, she'll start Hogwarts in 2 years…and then there's Peter's family,"

"There is me, and my two sisters, one older and one younger…" the creepy Peter was back, Laertes noticed the aloof twinkle in his eye and voice.

"Right, and then of course there's Lance,"

"But I don't have any brothers or sisters…"

"It's okay mate…sometimes I think that's better…" Faux said solemnly.

"Hey!" Gwyn said kicking out to hit her brother. Faux just laughed.

"Anyway, you've met Sirius, so there's him but then there's his four brothers, two sets of twins…"

"Told you it runs in the family!" Gwyn interrupted, but Faux ignored her and continued on.

"And then there's Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lizzie, they have Hamlet, Edwin, and Dora. Hamlet's a sixth year and Edwin's a fifth…but Dora's only four, so she's got awhile…"

"And then there's Uncle George and Aunt Alicia! Desi, their daughter, is a sixth year too! She's really nice, always keeps an eye on the littlest ones…"

"Don't forget about Uncle Fred and Aunt Angie…" Lance piped in a small smile on his face.

"Yea! There's Felix and Juliet and Jayme and Morgan! And Jayme is a metamorphamagi!"

"A metamorpha—what?" Laertes stared at Faux like he was crazy.

"Meta-morph-ah-magi. Means you can change your appearance at will. It's a rare gift, my dad says he used to know an Auror who was one but she died in the war…"

"Wh—?" Before Laertes could finish asking about the war and Auror's though, the compartment door opened again, but instead of it being any sort of red-head a pale black boy with a large bruise on his chin stepped in.

Everyone turned to him confused, as he saw them he got a 'deer caught in headlights' look and couldn't seem to move. Surprisingly it was Lance that got up. "Hi." He said quietly putting his hand out to the boy. The boy looked down at it, staring for a long moment before taking it tentatively.

"Hi…" the boy said back. "I'm, uh, I can leave if I'm intruding."

"No, no, your fine! Come on in!" Gwyn said jumping up to shake his hand as well.

Slowly the boy moved further in the room and after looking at Peter uncomfortably for a moment finally sat next to him.

"Thanks, I, well, I got kicked out of the last compartment I was in…"

"Is that how you got that bruise?" Peter asked lazily. The boy's eyes got wide and he got that expression again, as if he couldn't move, but quickly he shook himself out of it and nodded. "Ah, well, here," and Peter pulled out his wand and flicked it, suddenly the bruise on the boy's cheek began to shrink away until it disappeared.

Laertes gasped, this was his first up close experience with magic, however, his surprise didn't get much notice as Gwyn began to ask him questions.

"What's your name?"

"Tyler Jordan."

"Do you have an older sister, Alica, she's a prefect?" Peter asked his voice misty.

Tyler nodded looking up at Peter terrified. "Yah, I have an older brother too, he's a fourth year…Fern."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I've seen him, he's in Gryffindor." Tyler nodded again. "And Alica, she's a Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff, actually."

Laertes was looking around at them confused. "Hufflepuff?" He asked, Gwyn again jumped at the chance to start talking.

"Oh! They're the houses! There's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Slytherin! I'm hoping I get into Gryffindor all of the family has been, well _my_ family."

"Hey now, there is nothing wrong with any of the other houses." Peter said, "not that I am complaining about Gryffindor, it has fit me well these past seven years…"

Gwyn rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

As he stepped off the boat, his newly put on wizarding robes billowing around him; Gwyn smiled and put a hand on his elbow. Laertes looked over at his new friend and gave a nervous smile. They, of course, had explained to him what would happen, but now staring up at the big doors and the overwhelming castle…he was scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to him.

The gigantic man that had led them was moving aside and a smiling woman replaced him. She was tall and thin, her blonde hair was in a loose bun and her temples were greying slightly, Laertes thought she had a very nice face.

She was quickly in front of the large group and was smiling at them. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them now."

Hagrid smiled and nodded, Laertes watched him for a moment as he began to walk away but the woman cleared her throat and Laertes' eyes immediately jerked back to her. "I am Professor Vector, the Deputy Headmistress. If you could all follow me orderly, we can get out of this dreary cold." She smiled brightly and they all followed her fairly silent as she led them into the castle.

He noticed, as they walked towards another set of huge doors, that people had already started to group off. He wondered if they, like Gwyn, were so sure they would be sorted in to a specific house. Laertes, himself, didn't particularly care, they all sounded good to him, except Slytherin (well that did too; Gwyn was just very set on not being in it); all Laertes knew was that he really liked Faux and Gwyn, and wanted to be in whatever house they were in.

Just as they reached the doors, instead of opening them Professor Vector stopped the group; turning to them all again she smiled. "Now in a moment we will be entering the Great Hall. Once inside you will be sorted. Each of you will become part of a house where you will spend time with other students from that house. Each house has a common room and dormitories, your house will become a part of your identity these next seven years. You will earn points for your house, but you can also lose them. There are also Quidditch house teams, although none of you can yet play, I would suggest cheering on your house at least." Another smile, "now the four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin…Ah, they are ready for us, quietly now…"

And the doors opened to the most magnificent hall Laertes had ever seen. Older students were already seated, he saw a few he recognized, Peter for one, and Sirius and Arthur, the boys that had entered their train compartment for a moment earlier. _That must be the Gryffindor table_ Laertes thought, remembering that Peter had said he was in Gryffindor.

Soon they were all standing around and Professor Vector had gone ahead standing next to a stool with a very ratty hat on it.

Suddenly the hat began singing, causing Laertes to jump. Many things had happened to him since he'd discovered magic was real, but a hat talking had not been something he'd suspected.

_Once a very long time ago_

_Four very good and loyal friends_

_Decided they wanted to teach_

_To teach children their craft_

_To teach them to control their magic_

_Ravenclaw, fair and wise,_

_Called those studious and knowledgeable_

_To her side_

_Hufflepuff, determined and steadfast,_

_Wanted those of industrious and friendly character_

_Among her own_

_Slytherin, sly and clever,_

_Asked of pure and cunning students_

_For his assemble_

_Lastly Gryffindor, brave and daring,_

_Called those of bold and adventurous natures_

_Into his flock_

_These Four then divided_

_Only to be reunited_

_Many moons ago. _

As the hat finished its song Professor Vector immediately started speaking. "When I call your name please step foreword and place the hat on your head. Once you have been sorted I ask you to quickly sit with your new house." She titled her head and unraveled a scroll. "Bones, Paula." A short brunette toddled up and put the ratty thing on. Within moments it yelled out 'Hufflepuff!"

Slightly more nervous, Laertes squirmed on his feet as Professor Vector called out more students. Each, after their house was called rushed to their new table.

'Finnigan, Eve." Vector called out and a pretty brunette sat on the stool, the hat nearly covered her whole face, it was a much longer time than any of the other students before the hat finally announced, 'Ravenclaw!' The girl quietly took off the hat and walked to the cheering table to the left of them. "Finnigan, Benjiman." Gwyn leaned past Laertes to her brother.

"Wonder if that means we're not the only twins in our year." She said quietly as the boy walked over up to the hat as well. Laertes began wondering why they didn't just put him in Ravenclaw with his sister when the hat suddenly yelled 'Gryffindor!' Laertes, puzzled, leaned to Gwyn.

"Siblings don't go into the same houses?"

Gwyn shook her head "not—" but before she could finish Vector was calling 'Flaunting, Laertes!' With a sudden weak feeling in his knees he began to walk up toward the stool. He looked up at the head table and right in the middle was a stern looking woman, frowning at him slightly. With a nervous tick he turned away from her and sat down putting on the hat (which he expected to smell bad, but didn't really).

"Hmm…" he heard immediately, causing Laertes to jump. "Well you've got a strong thirst for knowledge…that's evident."

_I do like to learn…_Laertes thought.

"But your not big on studying…you wouldn't fit in in Ravenclaw then. You're dependable and loyal…yet, your courage is what is remarkable…and you have a flare for dramatics, ah well then there is truly only one place for you…GRYFFINDOR!"

Laertes heart was beating so fast and so loud he could barely contain his heavy breathing. As everything seemed to be going in slow motion he heard clapping and cheering, then he put the hat back on the chair and walked to the last table to sit down.

As he did Peter patted him on the back and he didn't even hear the next few be sorted, not until he heard, 'Jordan, Tyler' called out and he immediately looked up to see the boy that had sat with them, the shy reserved boy that had become his friend. As Tyler put on the hat he sat there looking nervous, his face ghastly pale, Laertes waited with baited breath until, 'Gryffindor!' was called out. Laertes joined in immediately with the cheering as Tyler made his way over to the seat next to him.

"We're together!" Laertes said as Tyler got situated, he looked at Laertes and smiled.

Before he could say anything however, a boy that looked much like Tyler leaned over the table and was patting him hard on the shoulder.

"Well done Ty, Well done!" Tyler's face flushed and he immediately sought to move the attention away from himself.

"Fern, this is Laertes. I met him on the train…"

Fern immediately turned to Laertes and smiled, grabbing his hand and shaking rigorously. "Good ta meet ya, good ta meet ya. I'm Fern, beater for the team. Well, I've got to be going back, Melissa's all in a fuss about her sister, she didn't make Gryffindor."

Laertes turned to Tyler, meaning to say something but then he heard a 'McKingsley, JoAnne' get sorted into Gryffindor and he began cheering again with his new house. As she made her way over, Laertes did manage to turn to his friend, "what's a beater?"

Tyler swiveled around, "it's a position in Quidditch…" Two others got sorted while they said this, but then as Tyler went to continue Vector called out, 'Malfoy, Judas' and the whole hall went silent as they watched a very small black haired boy walk up to the hat.

He was a sight to behold; Laertes hadn't noticed him at all before, and he couldn't understand why. He exuded power and respect for being so small, but his face was so pale and nervous looking no one could dare feel intimated by him.

The hat sat on his head for a very long time. You could tell he was becoming more and more agitated the longer it took; finally the hat arched up and yelled, 'Gryffindor!'

If possible the boy's face went even paler, but very calmly he took off the hat and set it on the stool, walking to the Gryffindor table, his head held high, though his deep brown eyes looked as if he was going to cry.

No one cheered; there was no sound as he quietly took a seat folded his hands in his lap. As he turned to the front to continue to watch the sorting, students' voices all began whispering excitedly to one another. Laertes stared at the poor boy a moment longer before turning to Peter with a very confused expression. "What's going on?"

Peter stared down at the boy, his creepy expression once again gone, before he turned to Laertes. "His father was a Death Eater."

"A what?"

"A fighter for the other side during the war…after it was over his father and mother both were sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison, but eventually they got a pardon…when they were released no one really heard from them. They're extremely wealthy and known for their cruelty to half-bloods and muggle-borns…the fact their son wasn't placed in Slytherin…it's appalling and intriguing all at the same time." As Peter finished Laertes looked over at the quiet boy and decided he didn't look like that, he looked sort of _nice_…

Suddenly, 'Weasley, Faux' was called out and Laertes head snapped up to watch Faux's sorting. The hat wasn't on his head longer than three seconds before it yelled, 'Gryffindor!'

Yelling nearly as loud as the other Weasley's at the Gryffindor table, Faux nearly hopped to sit with the rest of them, his face in a wild smile. Laertes patted him on the back just long enough then turned back to watch as Gwyn stepped up, her face taut, her nose slightly upturned. Faux sniggered and leaned over to Laertes, "she looks just like mum doing that." Laertes just smiled, having never met their mum.

As the hat sat on her head you could easily read what the hat was saying to her. Slowly her face began to fall, Laertes knew it was suggesting some other house then Gryffindor as a full fledge frown appeared. However what he didn't expect…

"HOW DARE YOU!!" She yelled throwing the hat off, standing up indigently, before it could even say anything. It sat, unmoving, on the floor while everyone stared at her. Professor Vector very gently picked the hat back up and turned to Gwyn.

"Please, Miss Weasley, you need to be sorted." For as stern as she was trying to be you could tell she was holding back laughter.

Gwyn had her arms crossed and she was glaring daggers at the hat, as if she expected it to start calling her names. Finally, but not sitting back down, she allowed the hat to be placed back on her head. Again the frown lined her face but before she could throw it off again it shouted out, 'Gryffindor!'

The cheering that exuded, Laertes felt sure it should have collapsed the walls of the castle. Sirius and Arthur were cheering so loud their faces were turning red. Gwyn was again smiling, although her cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

As she sat down the cheers died down as well and Faux turned to his sister, "what _was_ that all about?"

Her cheeks flushed, but she held her head proudly, "stupid thing tried to put me in Slytherin." Faux laughed aloud but didn't get to say anything because Vector had called out Lance.

He sat much more quietly, again he took awhile, but finally the hat announced 'Ravenclaw!' Before that table could even begin cheering a loud 'Yes!' echoed throughout the hall. Laertes looked up front to see one of the teachers suddenly turning bright red as she sat back down.

Lance was also blushing as he made his way to the table the whole of the Great Hall laughing. Laertes turned to his friends, Gwyn immediately opened her mouth. "That's his mum. Professor Penelope Weasley, she was in Ravenclaw too…"

Laertes smiled and quietly sat back to watch the rest of the students get sorted. There were two Slytherins, two more Ravenclaws, and ended with 'York, Adrian' in Hufflepuff.

As Adrian headed to his table Vector flicked her wand and the hat and stool disappeared. As she headed to her seat at the Head table, the stern woman that had been looking at him earlier began to stand up.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3

She was dressed in very pretty green emerald robes, Laertes could tell you would not be able to cross her, yet she did not seem cruel, just strict. With a clearing of her throat the entire hall went quiet.

"Welcome to a new year. For those of you returning I'd like to remind you to help those that are new. This year's head-boy and girl are Kevin Pimlock and Susan Creevy. Please look to them if you have any questions or need help. You will all receive your timecards Monday morning. As a reminder, just because you do not have classes tomorrow, term _has_ started and you can and will get points taken away if you step out of turn. Also the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds…" she seemed to glance at the Gryffindor table for a moment before continuing, "Except when accompanied by staff. Now with that all out of the way…enjoy." As she said this she began to sit down and food of all sorts appeared on the table.

Soon everyone was shoveling food onto their plates and into their mouths. Laertes turned to his friends to listen to their conversation.

"I'm half, you know. My mother, she's a witch, magic is all over the house; apparently my dad took a long time to get used to it; but for me, it's just been normal. My mum was so pleased when I got my letter." One of the new Gryffindor girls, JoAnne, was saying.

Gwyn immediately jumped in. "We're sorta half, both our parents are a witch and a wizard but our mum, she's a muggle-born. But Laertes here, he's totally muggle-born, aren't you Laertes?"

Laertes, with his mouth stuffed, quickly swallowed causing himself to choke slightly, Faux trying to help beat on his back repeatedly until he stopped coughing.

"Yea, but apparently my mum's parents were magical, but they died before I met them. So I've never seen any sort of magic up until recently."

"Wow, never seen any magic?" JoAnne asked, wide eyed. Laertes nodded. "Wow. How did you live?"

Faux laughed at that, everyone turned to him puzzled. "Our mum would be so offended by that!" He was still chuckling and Gwyn even grinned. "Since she's muggle-born and a bit obsessive about equal rights; and well, muggles live fine, they have all sorts of things we don't to get along. We use some of them at home; there are areas in our house that are 'non-magic' areas cause of the muggle stuff."

"Non-magic? Why?" Tyler popped in, his plate already emptied.

Gwyn went to open her mouth but before she could, "because magic shorts out electricity…" Judas, the boy everyone had gone so quiet for said, his voice very subdued.

Everyone turned to him; no one had even noticed him move over to them, though Laertes was not completely surprised. All of the first years had somehow banded together in one area and as he was also a first year it made sense.

However, Gwyn did not seem too pleased. Laertes glanced over at her and saw a frown on her face, but surprisingly she didn't open her mouth to say anything. Tyler, in fact, spoke.

"That's weird…do you know why?" He was nervous, but his voice was strong and Laertes was very proud of his shy friend.

"I don't really know…" Judas looked relieved that someone had spoken; again Laertes had the feeling that he wasn't a bad person at all.

Gwyn's lips were pursued very tightly and even Faux seemed unkeen to be in Judas' presence, but before either one of them could say anything the older students were getting up and a pretty red head was standing up calling for first years.

"First years, please gather round; we'll be heading to the dormitories now. Please! First years, over here!"

Slowly everyone began to shift around, moving to stand near the girl calling them all together. As everyone got together she smiled, "alright everyone, I'm Desi Weasley, and I'm going to be showing you to your home for the next seven years. Try to stay together; we don't want to lose anyone." And as she said it she began to lead the group out of the Great Hall.

Gwyn, apparently having retrieved back her voice, was quickly rushing up to Desi. "Des! Des! Look, I'm in your house! I told you all I'd be in Gryffindor! Did you see?"

Desi laughed and looked down at her cousin, "yes, I did see Gwyn. I'm really proud of you."

"Me too Gwynie!" An older boy yelled as he walked by, first years also following him. Gwyn smiled and waved exuberantly at him before turning back to the group.

Laertes went to ask who that had been but just as he opened his mouth they headed up the stairs and he was baffled by the moving paintings. So intrigued by them he barely heard Desi begin talking again.

"—to be careful about the stairs, they are really prone to moving around, so keep a close eye on them whenever you're on them. Now we're on the top floor in this wing, the seventh floor. Ah, here we are…"

"Hello dear." The painting said to Desi; Laertes was glad when he saw one of the girls jump slightly, for he was just as surprised.

"Hello Lady, these are the new first years." Desi said smiling as she gestured at them.

"Oh, how grand! Hello my dears, it's good to meet you all! I'm sure you'll all be assets to the House of Gryffindor!" Laertes smiled slightly, she seemed a nice portrait, not that he had much to compare it too.

"Now," Desi began as she turned to them all, "for every common room or dormitory there is a password, currently ours is 'borage', commit that to your memory now, because the Fat Lady here won't let you in without the password." Desi turned back around "Borage." She said firmly, and with a smile the Fat Lady swung open.

Laertes gapped but walked in the same as everyone else. As they entered the common room he was amazed by it and couldn't wait to spend time there. Before he could go very far with that, however, Desi turned again to speak to them all.

"On the left are the boys' dormitories, girls ours is the right. I believe you're all on the second flight up; the door will be labeled your year. All your personal items have been taken up, so you all should be set. I suggest you all get up to bed, tomorrow will be a long day for you."

Once up in their dormitory Laertes immediately found his bed and was sitting on it looking around, wide eyed. He'd never seen a room quite like it, and he loved it.

Suddenly Faux was bounding on his bed a huge smile on his face. "This is great! Tomorrow we have a free day! What should we do?"

Laertes moved slightly to rest his back against his bed frame. "I don't know…" he had a smile on his face as well.

Tyler was soon on the bed with them. "We could explore. It's a huge castle, it could be fun." Tyler suggested in his quiet voice.

"Did you say explore?!" The other Gryffindor boy dropped in, Laertes thought his name was Ben or Bill or something.

Faux turned to the boy and grinned. "Yea. Apparently there are secret passages and stuff!"

"Wow! Do you mind if I come?" The boy asked as he walked over to Laertes' bed.

"Course not! It'll be great! What's your name?" Faux asked, moving over to allow the boy room.

He gratefully got on the bed with the other three, with a giant smile. "I'm Ben Finnigan."

Faux's face lit up. "You're the one with the sister!"

Ben's face contorted. "Yah…"

Laertes looked at him confused, "what's wrong? Don't you like your sister?"

"O' course I do…it's just, she's younger than me, but 'cause of our birthdays she got to come at the same time…I shoulda came last year but I didn't turn 11 until the 11th so they wouldn't let me."

"Don't feel bad, my cousin, Lance, he got sorted into Ravenclaw—"

"Yea, didn't a professor yell when he did?"

"Yah, that was his mum, she was in Ravenclaw too. Anyway his birthday is on Monday, so he shoulda gone last year too…but they wouldn't let him either.

"Sucks…"

"Yah…well my sister will be happy, means we are the only twins in our year."

"Sister?"

Faux's ears turned very red suddenly, "er, yah, she was the one that threw the Sorting hat…"

Comprehension slowly dawned on Ben's face and suddenly he was laughing hysterically. Tyler also had a huge grin on his face and Laertes couldn't help it, he laughed too. Pretty soon Faux's ears cooled down and he started in as well. They were all enjoying each others company when suddenly a bang happened from the other end of the room and they all stopped to look over at the source of the noise.

Judas' pale face was alight with color; he jerked his head up trying to seem proud, but Laertes could see that his eyes were glazed, as if he were trying not to cry. Forgetting the way Faux and Gwyn had reacted to him Laertes opened his mouth to call him over to join them. Before he could, however, Faux noticed and tackled him, his hand shooting over Laertes' mouth.

"Don't." He hissed quietly, "we don't want him…"

Laertes pushed his friend off of him and sat back up. "Why not? He seems nice enough."

"His dad was a _Death Eater_!"

"Yea, Peter told me, so?"

The three other boys looked at him appalled, as if he'd just suggested having tea with a grizzly bear.

"Death Eaters are the meanest, cruelest people in the world!" Tyler supplied.

"So? That doesn't mean he's one. I mean he _is_ in Gryffindor."

That seemed to make Tyler and Ben stop and think, but Faux was still glancing heavily at the proud boy across the room, as if waiting for him to attack.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Go! Go!" The three stumbled after one another trying their quickest to get away. Behind them they could hear the feisty yells of the librarian making sure they knew that not only their transgressions but that when she caught them, their punishment would be swift.

Ben pushed Laertes, who ran into Faux. "Hey watch it!" He whispered grumpily turning his head to look at them.

"Sorry" Ben mouthed, Faux shrugged, accepting his apology. Ben smiled and went to really say something…

"There you hooligans are!" Pince yelled pointing at them with her wand. The boys gasped and broke out into another run.

Turning around weaving between shelves they finally found themselves facing an inside wall lined with books. They stopped to gasp for breath. "Do you think we've lost her?" Faux wheezed.

"I think so…" Ben replied, bending over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Did either of you see what happened to Gwyn and Tyler?" Laertes asked starting to lean against the bookshelf.

"N—" Just as Ben was replying the wall and entire shelf fell backwards causing Laertes to jump away in surprise. "What the—" The three boys looked into the empty space curiously.

Faux turned to them and smirked, "up for a _real_ adventure?" He asked. Ben and Laertes looked at one another before turning back to their friend and nodded.

"I'll find you boys!" They suddenly heard and Laertes looked at them pointedly.

"Don't have any choice now…" He smiled and they smiled right back before walking into the black void.

Expecting solid ground they all let out a surprised gasp as they fell straight down, the shelf door closing behind them.

It was completely dark; the three pushed each other until they each had their own small area of personal space. Laertes dusted himself off and squinted in the dark trying to see his two friends.

"Everyone alright?" Faux's voice ran out to Laertes' left.

"Yah…" They both answered him, Ben coming from slightly in front of him. He heard Ben walk a bit forward and then trip over something. "Ow!" Ben yelled. There was silence then for a moment and Laertes took a step forward worried. "Hey!" Ben's voice rang, "there's steps!"

"What?" Faux's voice asked, also slightly ahead of where he'd last been.

"Steps! Right here."

"Hey, he's right! There are stairs here! Let's go, come on Laertes!"

Laertes bit the inside of his cheek, scanning the darkness. "Come on Lare!" Ben's voice called out. Laertes looked up at the doorway they'd come through, a slight ring of light around it. He couldn't go back out that way, and they _did_ need to find Tyler and Gwyn.

"Yah, alright, I'm coming. He said pleasantly, walking foreword. Suddenly he heard running and stopped quickly on the first step. "Guys?" Laertes voice was slightly shaky.

"What?" Faux called then steps were heard coming toward him.

Laertes groped in the dark air for his friend; finding his arm he clung tightly. "Where's Ben?"

"Here!" He said and Laertes felt him grab the sleeve of his robe. "You know this would be so much easier if we knew that one spell…"

Laertes looked at the blank spot he assumed Ben was at, "no…what spell?"

"I think he's talking about 'lumos'." Suddenly a very short burst of light lit up their pale faces, but just as suddenly it was gone. Laertes faced where he'd just seen Faux's face.

"Did you do that?"

"Yea…" Faux sounded slightly embarrassed. "Wish it would've lasted longer."

"No, that was great!" Laertes said excitedly.

"Yah! Try again!" Ben replied, Laertes felt his hand clench tighter around his sleeve.

"Alright… _Lumos_!" He said authoritatively. Again light filled the stairwell but again it went out. "I'm—I'm sorry guys…Gwyn would—"

"No, you're doing fine. Try again! Come on Faux…"

"Yea! Me mum says that's its all about concentration…"

"Okay…" Laertes heard his friend take a deep breath. " _Lumos_!" He nearly yelled. The light exploded in the dark air again and Laertes saw that Faux had his eyes tightly closed a look of pure concentration on his face. The two of them waited with baited breath for it to go out. Seconds ticked by, it flickered but didn't go out; slowly Laertes let go of Faux's arm and patted him on the shoulder.

Eyes opening Laertes smiled brightly at him and almost immediately, realizing he could see, Faux smiled back. "I did it!"

"You did!"

"Now let's go!" Ben finished. The two boys nodded at one another and the three began to head up the stairs.

They walked for a long time in complete silence. Their faces were pale and flickering in the untamed wand light. They seemed to go on forever, just stone walls and stone steps; the only sound their own nervous breathing.

As Laertes' glanced between his two friends an odd thought ignited in his brain. "Hey guys?" He said stopping on the steps. They turned to him looking down with curious expressions. "Don't you think the librarian ought to know about this?" He tried to sound nonchalant but the idea frightened him.

Apparently it did for Faux and Ben as well. They looked at one another nervously before turning to Laertes again.

"Do you think we should run for it?" Faux asked anxiously under his breath. Ben had already tensed his body as if he were about too.

Laertes shot out a hand, "no, no. For one we don't even know where this leads to and two she might not be. Following us." He whispered stepping up the couple of steps between him and his friends. "Shhh…" he put a finger to his lips and they both stared at him seeming to even hold their breaths.

They seemed to stand there in absolute silence waiting for any sort of noise telling that she had followed them. None came.

Finally Laertes lowered his finger and exhaled. "I don't think she followed us."

"Maybe she really didn't know about this passageway?" Ben said knowingly, and yet still questioning. Laertes highly doubted she didn't but didn't say anything, instead he just shrugged.

"Well then!" Faux suddenly burst out as if they'd some how beaten the librarian even though they'd only stood in the flickering light, pale as ghost, sick with nerves; still he had a look of achievement and relief. "Let's get moving then!"

Laertes chuckled tensely glancing at his friend. Faux ignored them both and immediately began heading up the steps leading the way with his light. Ben rolled his eyes and quickly began following.

Watching their retreating backs for a moment; biting his cheek again he slowly began following them; somehow feeling that this was going to lead to an unpleasant situation.

Catching up to them, he walked quietly behind watching their flickering silhouettes. The two talked quietly, not quite leaving Laertes out, but at the same time, not really able to include him.

"So your Uncle Harry _is_ _**the**_ Harry Potter?"

"Yea, like I said Sirius, my cousin, is his son."

"Me da tells me all the time that he was in his year at Hogwarts."

"Wow. My mum and dad both were, best mates too. They prolly were in the same room. They'll die when they find out we've met."

"Is it true they killed You-know-who?"

"Lord Voldemort?"

Ben nodded.

"Yea, I guess…they don't really talk about it."

"Oh…" Ben seemed disappointed as if he'd hoped to hear some gory battle story. Laertes was dying to ask who Lord Voldemort was and why he was defeated but he was too embarrassed and they finally reached the end of the long staircase.

Faux and Ben stopped at the door staring for a long moment before both of them moved down to the same step as Laertes. There the three looked at one another with apprehension. As excited as they had been at the start, finally reaching the unknown end was entirely different.

"So, uh…who wants to go first?" Ben asked as he nervously played with the edge of his sleeve.

Laertes looked at Faux; he was pale and beads of sweat were clinging to his red brow. Swallowing his complete uneasiness he stepped up; "I'll do it."

He saw out of the corner of his eye the two glance at him as he reached for the handle. Laertes turned it but before opening the door he looked at his two pale friends. "I'll let you know if the coast is clear. No need for us all to get in trouble, yeah?"

Faux gave a weak smile and nodded. Feeling slightly heartened Laertes turned back to the door; with a deep breath he opened it.

The consistent bright light hurt his eyes and he quickly squinted against the streaming sunlight. Stepping further into the room, he left the door stand open just slightly so he could see Faux and Ben then he took in his new surroundings.

He knew it wasn't a classroom, but beyond that he had no idea where he was. There was a table, some chairs, something like a love seat, and a large wardrobe. No one was in the room with him so he turned to the propped door and just as he was about to gesture them in, from behind him came: "Hello Mr. Flaunting."

With a fearful expression he mouthed 'go' to his friends and making sure their faces disappeared he slowly turned around to the person behind him.


	6. Chapter 2, Part 2

His eyes widened and his back straightened as he saw who it was. Laertes felt the sweat begin to prickle at his brow as he made eye contact with his headmistress.

Her brows were raised for a moment and a wry smile was on her lips, Laertes wasn't sure what exactly that meant. He bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists in nervousness hoping he looked presentable even just slightly.

As his shoulders raised she glanced at him over her glasses and he immediately dropped them fearful he'd made her more angry. As he tried to will himself to calm down the Headmistress turned around and took a stately stance in a chair at the table.

Getting herself comfortable she turned to Laertes and gave him a slight smile. "Mr. Flaunting, please sit…" McGonagall waved her hand making the chair next to her pull out, scratching loudly on the floor. Confused he stumbled slightly making his way to the seat.

Still completely terrified he folded his hands awkwardly in his lap. He was nearly on the edge of the seat, sweat pouring down his back. He was so happy at Hogwarts and here he'd already screwed up, sure to be expelled. His mum would be _so_ disappointed.

He tried to make contact with the piercing green gaze, but she seemed to be sizing him up and it made him uncomfortable. He really, really wanted to stay. He'd never had a lot of friends, he'd moved around a lot, and here he already had four, the thought of leaving them was excruciating. He got ready to beg to stay, to be forgiven, to say _anything_ to stop his expulsion.

"So, a young Gryffindor. You already remind me of your father." There was a nostalgic look in her eye.

All pleas died in his throat and he stared at McGonagall with stark confusion. "I—what?" Immediately the twinkle left and she stared at him stoic.

"I met him once or twice, I vaguely knew your mother. They were good people." Any warmth seemed to have died on her face for a moment, as if she didn't believe what she was saying.

Laertes was completely silent, he had no idea what to make of it all, he shifted uneasily and she looked up at him.

"So, young man, what exactly were you doing on those stairs?" She asked him with a straight face, although Laertes thought he saw a hint of a smile in her eyes. And although he saw the twinkle his fear overruled him. He knew he had done wrong and he only hoped that witches couldn't read minds. Although he didn't want to be expelled, he would sacrifice himself to keep his friends safe.

"I—it was an accident. I was in the library and accidentally fell through." His voice stuttered and cracked as he first began his lie but the further in his voice got stronger until he was sure he sounded confident in his lie. McGonagall gave him an even look for a moment before nodding.

"We've never had any student find that _particular_ passage. Not even our most famous pranksters. It would be most appreciative if you were to put it out of your mind, hm?"

Laertes blinked for a moment and then nodded wetting the inside of his dry mouth. "Al—" He stopped and cleared his throat, "alright." She gave him a small smile and a bend of her head.

All was really quiet for a long moment and Laertes fidgeted as the Headmistress took a long drink from the cup in front of her. Slowly she turned her gaze back to him. "So…" she paused as if to say something else and looked far away for a moment before starting again. "Tomorrow is your first day of classes."

It was a statement and not a question. Laertes nodded.

"Potions, correct?"

He nodded again. McGonagall smiled slighty once more.

"Professor Weasley is a wonderful teacher, you should learn a lot from her. I believe you are paired with Ravenclaw, you should be with her son then."

It was Laertes turn to smile, remembering the small shy boy on the train and the timid friend as his mother cheered in his honor. He looked up at McGonagall and gave a nod. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded curtly in return, her eyes twinkling. She went to speak again but the door behind them opened up; a door Laertes hadn't even noticed. In walked a petite thin redhead. Her eyes got wide as she saw the young Laertes sitting there.

McGonagall waved at her. "Young Flaunting found our library passage." Instead of being comforted, if possible, she became even more surprised.

"But, no…how?"

It seemed to dawn on McGonagall for the first time to ask that same question. She turned to Laertes curiously, "Yes, how Mr. Flaunting?"

Laertes swallowed heavily, again not wanting to persecute his friends; with another grave swallow he opened his dry mouth, "I-I," he coughed and pulled his tongue from the roof of his mouth, "I leaned on a bookshelf and it fell over."

McGonagall and the woman glanced at one another before looking back at the terrified young man. It suddenly occurred to Laertes that it was _very_ possible witches could read minds, making it useless to lie; but before he could tell the truth the unnamed professor spoke up.

"Ah, well, it was bound to happen sometime. Try not to let anyone else know, alright?" She gave him a wink.

"Mr. Flaunting this is Professor Wood, she will be your Transfiguration teacher."

Laertes nodded at her politely, his nerves completely shot. He was starting to decide that maybe going home might not be such a bad idea; it had to be better for his health at least. However, flashes of what his life had been like before, school after school, no friends, disappointments and bullies; losing his sanity was a simple thing to give up to stay in the grand castle.

As that thought flitted away he realized his Professor had been talking to him.

"—and then we'll move on to teapots!" She beamed at him, her hands clasped together in front of her. "It should be a lot of fun!" Laertes smiled at her totally lost. Luckily the Headmistress walked over to him and began to lead him towards the door.

"I hate to break-up this wonderful chat, but, Aislin I have something to discuss with you. If you wouldn't mind Mr. Flaunting?" She opened the same door Professor Wood had come through.

Laertes bowed his head slightly. "I'm really sorry about this Professor."

She gave him another small smile. "Quite alright young man. Now, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are…" Laertes gave a quick grin which made McGonagall's eyes twinkle. "And, please, tell your father I said 'hello', hmm?" Then before Laertes could respond or question she shut the door leaving him invigorated but terribly confused.


End file.
